Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication and, more particularly, to an operation method based on configuration handling in a wireless communication system and an apparatus supporting the same.
Related Art
3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) is an improved version of a universal mobile telecommunication system (UMTS) and is introduced as the 3GPP release 8. The 3GPP LTE uses orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) in a downlink, and uses single carrier-frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) in an uplink. The 3GPP LTE employs multiple input multiple output (MIMO) having up to four antennas. In recent years, there is an ongoing discussion on 3GPP LTE-advanced (LTE-A) that is an evolution of the 3GPP LTE.
Quality of service now provided to UE may be deteriorated or a cell capable of providing a better service may be detected due to the mobility of UE as a mobile device. Accordingly, the UE may move to a new cell, and such an operation is called the execution of the movement of UE. UE may deviate from an existing cell that has been accessed or camped on depending on mobility and may access or camp on a new cell. If UE moves from an existing cell to a new cell, control information for the operation of the UE may be required. A network may provide the UE with corresponding configuration information.
UE may configure a plurality of serving cells and operate. A specific serving cell may be a primary cell (PCell) and may provide a service to UE. Another serving cell may be a secondary cell (SCell) and may provide a service to UE. For example, a macro cell having wide coverage may be configured as a PCell, and a micro cell or a small cell (e.g., a femto cell or a pico cell) present in the coverage of a macro cell may be configured as an SCell.
As UE moves, a specific cell may be added as a new serving cell of the UE, and a specific cell, that is, an existing serving cell, may be released from the serving cell. Configuration information provided in order for UE to be provided with a service from a serving cell or for the UE operate within the serving cell may be handled as the serving cell is added or the serving cell is released. A method for handling a configuration depending on the addition and/or release of a serving cell in an environment in which a plurality of serving cells has been configured for UE needs to be proposed.